


But You Don't Like Tea

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Tea, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wouldn’t you rather be dreaming?”</p><p>“Of course I would,” Solas allowed, “but one can’t live one’s whole life in the Fade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Don't Like Tea

Solas carefully measured out a pinch of the dark, rolled leaves and dropped them into the bottom of the little tin cup. He squinted at them a moment, as though scrutiny would make the resultant beverage taste any better. With that, he poured the hot water into the cup.

“But you don’t like tea,” came a soft voice from the dark corner of the kitchen. A pale young man stepped out of the shadows, the brim of his wide hat, the fringe of his unkempt bangs, hiding his eyes almost completely.

“No, Cole. I don’t.”

“Then why do you drink it?” the young man’s voice was lilting and musical, if haunting and distant. One didn’t have to be as experienced as Solas to know that this boy had one foot in this world and one in the Fade, and yet, for his disconcerting appearance, Cole seemed to radiate a gentle calm.

“It keeps me awake,” the elf said quietly, giving the cup a gentle swirl to move the tea leaves around. 

“Wouldn’t you rather be dreaming?”

“Of course I would,” Solas allowed, “but one can’t live one’s whole life in the Fade.”

The faintest glimmer of a smile touched the boy’s sallow face. His darting eyes focused for moment on Solas’ sharp ones. “No,” Cole said. “You can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "coffee/tea."


End file.
